The Pain Is For You
by LPI3
Summary: AU sometime before the whole ring thing maybe. Legolas and Arwen get captured, and Legolas will do anything to protect her. Legolas and Arwen pairing.
1. Default Chapter

AU fic, this takes place I think maybe before the whole ring thing happened, Legolas torture, and an Arwen/Legolas pairing later. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the LoTR, sadly, it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. But this story is owned by me.  
  
Chapter 1: How it all happened.  
  
"Father!" The young elf threw open the great wood doors that led to his fathers, the kings, throne room. An old man sat on a high silvery wooden chair at the back of the room.  
  
"What now, Legolas?" he asked rubbing his temples in frustration as the boy approached him.  
  
"I want someone dead!" Legolas yelled standing now in front of his father.  
  
"What happened?" The king was getting very annoyed with his son, this had happened before, everyday wanting someone else dead for making the young prince do something against his will.  
  
"I had just been out, on a walk through our forest, when I was over come with sleep, I headed back to my room, and when I got there, a young maiden was lying in my bed chambers, and I want to know how she got there!" the prince didn't bother with keeping his voice down.  
  
"Calm down Legolas." His father said in the elvish tongue, "I put her there."  
  
Legolas looked puzzled, "But, she was in my bed chamber father, why was she there?"  
  
The king sighed and looked out the window that showed all the land he owned, then turned back to his son, "Dear son," he said in a fatherly voice Legolas had only heard once before, "I would really wish that you would marry a young elven maiden that I give you, I fear you may never marry, and I something were to happen to us, Mirkwood would stand very long." He sighed again, "I asked the young girl to wait in your chambers for when you arrived back, I figured she was a well match for you, you two might love each other."  
  
Legolas could barely stand what his ears where hearing, "But father, you can't choose who I fall in love with, and for one thing, it is not that woman in there. It would be unfair for her if she where to bear my child." He paused a moment, "and who cares if I never marry, I'll be fine with it, I can take care of myself!" he left his voice slip into a yell again.  
  
The king stood up, he too was yelling, "You will go back to your quarters now whether you like it or not, I choose who you will marry, just as my father had chosen your mother for me."  
  
Legolas laughed, "And a lot of good that did her, she's dead now."  
  
The king was outraged at his son's attitude, and called for his guards, "Guards, please escort the prince back to his room and stand at the doors, and do not let him out."  
  
Legolas stared at his father, his eyes wide slightly shaking his head, and then two strong arms grabbed both of his arms and pulled him out of the room, "Father, don't do this, I don't love her!" he yelled struggling to get free at the two guards grips, "It isn't right."  
  
"You will learn to do what you're told my son; it's for your own good." The king calmly said and sat back down on his throne just as Legolas was pulled out of the doors.  
  
Legolas was pushed gently into his room, and the doors snapped shut. He stared at the door a moment, full of anger, when he heard someone else, he turned around and saw the young girl still on his bed, crying. He looked around the room, apparently clueless as what to do, while the elf cried. Legolas felt sorrow in his heart, and sighed walking over to the girl. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked staring down at her.  
  
The girl lifted her slightly red and swollen eyes to him, "I am sorry Lord Legolas, but I thought, I thought that you wanted me to have your child." She cried a little more into sleeve of her silver silk gown.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, "did my father tell you that?" he asked  
  
She looked back up at him, "So it is true, you don't even think I am pretty?"  
  
"Oh, no, I mean. well, I do not wish to," he was drowned out by the girl's sobs, "Man, I have never seen a girl cry so much." He thought, grabbing a long piece of white cloth off of the bedside table, and handing it to her.  
  
The maiden was soon asleep, cuddled around Legolas' pillow. He sighed as he sat on a cushioned chair by the window. He thought a moment, then shrugged and opened the window as far as it would go. He looked back at the entrance door, making sure the guards hadn't heard anything, and lightly ran to where he kept his bow and his arrows inside a stone chest. Legolas looked back at the girl; she rolled over in her sleep. "Alright father, it is time I made some of my own choices." He whispered and dropped his weapons out of the open window, and grabbed his long green cloak from the corner of his bed and swung it over his shoulders, tying the top around his neck. He then walked to the window again, and climbed out of it, and dropped to ground, making no noise.  
  
It had been two days since the departure of the prince, and the king had sent search parties out all over the forest, he even sent word to other Elf colonies, putting them on the watch as well. But know one could find him.  
  
***  
  
A young elf princess lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, which had ivy growing all around the top and smiled to herself before closing her eyes and drifting into an easy sleep.  
  
She woke with a start several hours later, at a sound coming from her window; the stars were still up, though there was a dim light over the horizon, telling her that morning would be soon. The noise came again and the girl gently slipped out of her bed, opened the window, and stuck her head out of it, into the cool windy morning.  
  
"Arwen!" Someone whispered her name, and she looked down to the ground, where it had come from, and saw a tall man standing there, with a couple rocks in his hand.  
  
"Legolas, is that you?" she whispered back tightening her robe around her.  
  
"Yes, now help me up there." Legolas threw another rock at her.  
  
"Everyone is looking for you, why are you here?" Arwen asked ignoring his command.  
  
"We can talk when I get up there, come on."  
  
Arwen sighed and grabbed her soft blanket of her bed and swung it out of the window.  
  
Legolas caught the end of it, and began to climb once Arwen had told him it was safe.  
  
"Alright, why are you here Legolas?" she asked as he ducked into her room.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Arwen." Legolas said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"I am serious Legolas, your father is worried sick, and he has everyone looking for you." Arwen sat down next to her friend.  
  
"I ran away from Mirkwood," Legolas fell back onto the soft bed, "I am tired Arwen"  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "I am tired of him making all of my decisions for me, today, he almost made me," he paused thinking about it.  
  
"What Legolas?" Arwen asked putting a hand onto his.  
  
"He wanted me to wed a Mirkwood maiden, so that an heir to the throne would be born if anything would happen to me." He sighed, "He wouldn't even listen to me Arwen, I don't love her, and I didn't even know her."  
  
"Your father just wants what is best for you, even if you do not agree with him. Try to look at it from his view, you might never find the one you love, and if you were slain, and your father gone, Mirkwood, would sees to exist." Arwen comforted her friend.  
  
"Yes, that is what my father said, but I see differently than him, I can take care of myself, and I will not fall in battle, I refuse it." Legolas put his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"You are letting your self get to confident, your mind is too crowded with thoughts of being the best, which will slow you down in a battle, and you will fall." Arwen stood up, and walked over to her window and peered out, the sun was now almost up, a reddish sky covered the sky.  
  
"You see, that is why you are my best friend Arwen, you are the voice inside of me that tells me I am doing something erroneous." Legolas sat up and smiled at her.  
  
Arwen smiled back at him, "I am guessing you wish me to hide you here?"  
  
"Just for a night, I am leaving Arwen; I want to find escapade somewhere, and maybe even a young elvish girl, just for my father." Legolas also stood up, but walked over to the door and opened it a crack and peered out. "Looks like some of your brothers are waking up." He whispered closing the door lightly.  
  
"Alright, I will hide you here, but if you do not wish to be sent back to your forest, I bid you stay in here all day." Arwen walked behind a dressing curtain, and put on a green flowing gown, fit for a princess, and walked back out.  
  
Legolas smiled at her, "thank you my lady." He bowed his head a little, not taking his eyes off hers.  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes at the prince and placed a golden tiara around her head, "I am going to go eat breakfast with my father, would you like anything?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and answered her in their elvish tongue, "No."  
  
Arwen nodded, and left the prince to himself.  
  
***  
  
The day was really uneventful for Legolas, he had never been so bored in his life, but he had brought it unto himself. And then, as if it would never come, the sun slowly shrank from the sky, and it was dark again, and Arwen returned to him.  
  
Legolas had just fastened his cloak around his neck, when he thought of something; he turned to his friend, "Arwen,"  
  
She looked at him a moment, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you care to accompany me?"  
  
Arwen opened her mouth a little, unsure of what to say, "Well, I, am not packed to go on a journey." She managed to say.  
  
"Nonsense, just put on your riding clothes, and we shall leave." The prince smiled at her in the way he always did when he wanted something, and Arwen could not refuse him.  
  
"Well, what will I tell father?" she asked tying the last sting on her tunic minutes later.  
  
"Tell him, that you went to Mirkwood to help search for me, he knows how fond you are of me." Legolas smiled again at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment from her desk and began to write the note to her father.  
  
When she was finished, she walked back to Legolas, who had her cloak held out for her.  
  
Arwen gladly took it from him, "If you are this nice to all the women you meet, I don't see how you can not find a suitor." She teased draping the long silver cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" Legolas asked getting onto the window seal, and dropping his legs out of the window.  
  
Arwen nodded and too climbed up to where the prince sat, and jumped out, onto the ground below them. Seconds later Legolas too landed softly next to her.  
  
"We should make a run for it, incase anyone is looking." Legolas whispered gazing around at last remaining flickering lanterns around the yard. "Ok, let's go." He said and he and Arwen sprinted into a bushel of trees in front of them.  
  
They had not stopped running though, once they had entered the thickest part of the Rivendell forest, they wanted to make it out of there at sunrise, in a couple hours. As they ran, they made little to no noise as their soft feet hit the ground.  
  
"Where do we go next after we reach the edge of the trees?" Arwen asked as the sun started to rise before them.  
  
"I believe I will take that into consideration once we get there." Legolas smiled.  
  
The trees had now begun to space out more, allowing more sun to seep through, and then finally, the two elves reached the treeless grounds out side of Rivendell, and stopped for a moment to rest and think.  
  
After a few minutes, Legolas spoke up, "what if we head west?" he asked nodding his head into the direction.  
  
Arwen looked there, and shook her head, "My father tells me that evil men reside there, he forebodes me to go there."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Oh, come on Arwen, those are just stories. My father tells me that they are trolls, yet your father deliberately informs you that they are humans, obviously they want to fool us."  
  
"You are too wise." Arwen sighed, "Alright, let us depart into the west."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, "feel like running again?"  
  
"I was born to run Legolas." Arwen responded in the elvish tongue, just before she again sprinted away.  
  
Legolas allowed her a few seconds head start, and then ran after her, and in minutes he was caught up, thanks to his elven ability to run faster than men.  
  
They rested at nightfall, and awoke early the next day, and had breakfast before heading off again. They decided to walk a couple of hours first, and then would again run the rest of the way.  
  
"What do you think we might find once we get there?" Arwen asked as they walked slowly down a field of grayish mosses, and grass.  
  
"Maybe rocks." Legolas joked stepping over a small stone.  
  
An hour or two passed of walking, and the elves were relatively enjoying the nice cool breeze, and the nature around them.  
  
"Arwen, do you hear that?" Legolas had stopped walking, and stood perfectly still, only his eyes were darting back and forward.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen asked looking around.  
  
"Stay still and listen."  
  
Arwen did as she was told, and soon she could hear beating thundering on the ground, horse hooves galloping to them. "They are all around us." She whispered, "Should we hide?"  
  
"No, whoever it is will find us, they come from all sides." Legolas looked far across the open field, "there are twenty rising over in the east, and twenty more in the north."  
  
"I count thirty from the west, twenty in the south." Arwen looked at Legolas, what shall we do?"  
  
"We must stick together," he paused looking around, the more time he wasted strategizing, the more time he was giving the riders to get close to them, "Alright, we will run at the northwestern mountains, and flee the riders." Fleeing was not one of Legolas' favorite things to do, but when Arwen was with him, he didn't want to put her in danger. They began to run towards the mountains.  
  
(A/N- just something if you are still reading, I hope, it will get more interesting soon, I promise. Ok, that's it, LPI3)  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen shouted "Some are coming at us from the northwest as well." She said pointing in the direction in front of them.  
  
Legolas cursed, and stopped, from behind, the riders had now come into view, that even a man could see from their distance. He looked at all the directions they were coming from, North, South, East, West, and now Northwest, Southeast, Southwest, and Northeast. He hated to say it, but they were trapped.  
  
Legolas grabbed Arwen's hand and pulled her to him, "Just stay behind me." He whispered as the riders drew nearer and nearer to the elves. Within minutes, all the riders had surrounded them in a circle.  
  
Some of the men where muttering to each other about the elves. Legolas held Arwen closely to him.  
  
"What do we have here?" a man in front said, his cold voice sent chills down Legolas' neck, "Two elves?" the man, and some of his men laughed.  
  
"What are you doing in the land of Theserians?" The man asked.  
  
(A/N- Yes, Theserians was made up, do not sue, I can't think of any other name.)  
  
Legolas looked at him, the man had long dark black hair and beady black eyes, his complexion was one that not every elf would stand to look at, it was badly scarred, and dirty.  
  
Legolas stayed calm, "It is alright Arwen, they can not hurt us." He spoke in his native tongue so the men would not understand.  
  
Some of the riders looked at each other, and the man spoke again, this time to his followers, "The girl is frightened." He stared at Arwen, a smile spreading across his ugly face. His followers laughed.  
  
Legolas held Arwen even closer, "What business do you have here?" he asked looking at the scarred man.  
  
The man chuckled, "This is our land boy, what is your business here?"  
  
"We are just passing through." Arwen said grabbing onto her companion's sleeve.  
  
The man made a hand motion, and a few men dismounted from their horses, along with the scarred man, who Legolas figured was probably the leader.  
  
"No one goes through here with out seeing our king." The leader man spat.  
  
Legolas looked at the few men who were approaching them on foot, one man held a long rope, and all the others wore swords.  
  
While Legolas was trying to think of what to do, the men kept approaching, and he heard Arwen give a slight gasp behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw that one of the riders had grabbed her arm, and was pulling her to him. Legolas did the only thing he could think of at the moment, before any of them men could stop him, Legolas had pulled out his bow and had an arrow fitted in it, pointing it at the man who grabbed Arwen.  
  
The man starred at Legolas, his face slightly white.  
  
"You will not touch her." Legolas threatened, pulling back on the string.  
  
Arwen screamed and pointed behind Legolas, but before he could turn around and look, someone hit him across the neck, and Legolas blacked out, the bow falling from his hands.  
  
A/N- alright, that is it for this chapter, I promise that I will try not to leave you hanging too long, alright, now you review, tell me if you like it or not. I do except ideas for what happens next. Ok, thank you! LPI3 


	2. chapter 2

Hello, LPI3 here, thank you for the reviews everyone, I hope that I have not kept you waiting to long. But I broke my right hand, so I am typing really slow.  
  
Pearls- yes, I know Elves would probably be more mannered about arranged marriages, but I decided to make it the way I did, for the sake of a plot. At the beginning, he was mad at his father, so that is the reason he was childish, but when he is with Arwen, he acts his age. Thank you for your review, I hope that clears some of it up?  
  
Ok, on with the story.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Legolas awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He was lying on a cold dirty floor, made of stone no doubt, everything was black around him. He moaned a little as he touched the place where he was hit, warm liquid immediately soaked his fingers, and Legolas figured this for blood. He staggered up onto his knees in a sitting position, and looked around him.  
  
It was dark, yet he could make out dim lights far in front of him. He was in a cell, bars surrounded him from all sides, and it smelled dusty and old. Legolas tried to remember what happened; Arwen and he had been surrounded by riders from Theserians. Panic struck Legolas instantly, where was Arwen? He peered around him for her, but she was no where in sight.  
  
"Finally, you are awake,"  
  
Legolas turned around, and saw the man with the scarred up face leaning against the bars of Legolas' cell. "Where is she?" he asked speaking bravely.  
  
The man smiled, "You mean that beautiful elven companion you had? The King did not want her in the same dungeon as you, he was afraid you two would make plans together."  
  
Legolas stood up and walked over to the man, he was a good foot taller than him due to is Elvish height, "If you have hurt her, I swear-"  
  
"You swear what?" the man sneered, amusement ringing in his cold voice.  
  
Legolas glared at the man.  
  
"Come on elf, the king wishes to see you." The man pushed open the barred door, and grabbed Legolas' arm. Legolas was amazed, because nobody had ever dared to grab him with out his permission, but he said nothing and allowed the man to drag him through a series of hallways  
  
Finally, they reached a great door, and the man knocked before he pushed Legolas through it.  
  
Legolas stumbled in, and would have fallen down onto the ground, but he caught himself at the last minute. He looked around him, it was a great hall, and in the front of the hall, there was a man sitting there, no expression on his face, but Legolas could tell that he was angry.  
  
"Sir, this is the elf that was traveling with the girl." The man said bowing his head at the king.  
  
Legolas looked at him, had the king seen Arwen as well, where was she at?  
  
"What is your name young elf?" the king slowly asked, he sounded bored.  
  
"I am not that young, probably older than you." Legolas thought, "Where is she?" he said a frown spreading across his face.  
  
"Did you not understand the question? Never talk back to the king" Legolas' guard figure asked, raising his fist, ready to strike the elf.  
  
"Wait," the king held up a hand, and the man lowered his arm, "The girl," he paused, and smiled," Yes, she was very frightened, couldn't get much out of her, but we will get it out of her eventually, even if we have to cut it out of her." He looked at Legolas' face, his body was slightly shaking, "unless, you can answer our questions."  
  
Legolas didn't even need to think about this, if they were planning on hurting Arwen, he was going to be standing in between them. "I will answer them, but you can not hurt her." His voice was shaking with fury; he had never before felt like this.  
  
The king laughed, "Alright, if you answer all of our questions, the girl will not get hurt." He stood up, and walked down to where Legolas was standing. He was much shorter than the elf, but he was not scared.  
  
Legolas knew that Arwen's safety depended on him, and he would do anything to keep her safe.  
  
"What is your name?" the king asked.  
  
Legolas didn't know if this was one of the king's questions, or just to get information about him out.  
  
(Does that make sense?)  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood realm." He responded trying to hide his emotions.  
  
The king circled Legolas, "What is the girl's name?"  
  
Legolas thought a second; he did not want them to know her name, if it meant that they would use it against her people, she would never forgive him. He was taking to long to answer; he had to say something, "Alram." That was name of one of his old house maids, until she had sailed away from middle earth.  
  
The king looked at him, "Alright, why did you come here?"  
  
Because your people brought me here. Legolas thought, but instead he answered, "We were going to Fangorn forest."  
  
"Why would you go to Fangorn forest, evil spirits linger there?"  
  
Legolas knew this was a lie, and that only Ents lived there, "It was a present for her, she loves the forest."  
  
The king looked into his eyes, "What relationship do you have with her?"  
  
Legolas knew he was searching his eyes, and if he lied this time, the king would know, "I am her protector" It wasn't all a lie, he did feel responsible to look after her.  
  
The king snapped his fingers, and one of the doors in the back opened, and two strong guards were holding a struggling Arwen. She looked into the room, and held still as she gazed at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Ar-"Legolas caught himself just in time, "Alram." He hoped the king hadn't heard.  
  
Arwen looked curiously at him, and then caught on, "Legolas do not tell them anything, they want to-"she was silenced as one of her guards slapped her across the face.  
  
"No, you said you wouldn't hurt her." Legolas yelled, and tried to get to her, but the scarred men grabbed him and held him tightly.  
  
"You said you wouldn't hurt her." Legolas growled trying to get loose of the man's grasp.  
  
"We aren't hurting her." Laughed the king, "Eldera," he said referring to the man who was holding Legolas, "Take master Legolas back to his cell, and teach him not to lie, would you."  
  
"No, don't hurt her!" Legolas cried as Eldera dragged him out of the room and shut the large door behind them.  
  
Legolas could tell that Arwen was scared, but she would not dare to show it to the men. They would do what they could to get her to talk, a thought that haunted Legolas.  
  
Legolas was so into thought, that he did not notice where he was, until Eldera had thrown him into the cell, he had been placed into before.  
  
Eldera started to laugh, as he watched Legolas stumble to the ground, "You have no idea what kind of pain you are going to be facing."  
  
Legolas looked up at the wretched man's face, "I imagine it will be as much pain as it is to look at your face." This remark cost him, even though it amused him to say it, a very sharp kick in the ribs. Legolas doubled over and coughed, this man was stronger than he looked.  
  
"You have a very smart mouth boy." Eldera spat, kicking Legolas yet again in the ribs. "I wonder how long it will take to break all of your ribs?" he chuckled.  
  
"A lot longer for someone like you, I don't break easily." Legolas smiled, still clutching his stomach.  
  
The man frowned, and then whistled. Immediately, several large men stood behind Eldera, who was smiling now, very amused. Legolas' smile faded from his lips.  
  
"Have fun with him, just don't kill him, tell me when he screams, I want to be here for it." Laughed Eldera as he walked out of the cell.  
  
The men started to laugh, as they closed in on Legolas, who had backed up as far as he could until he hit the wall, and braced himself for the men, he couldn't fight back, unless they came at him one by on, for he did not have his weapons, and hitting the enemy would take longer, and more strength than he had.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas did not know how long the torture had gone on for, his body became numb after a good long while, but not once did he scream, which was probably horrible for Eldera to hear. He lay on the ground of the cell, not moving. Despite all the pain he felt, he tried to move, if he didn't, it would be admitting to himself that he could not stand a bit, well, a lot of pain given by men. Still, he lay there motion less, trying to move. He cursed at himself, and suddenly the thought of Arwen came into his mind, could she stand this much if it was done to her, what would they do to her?  
  
Legolas rolled onto his stomach, and gave out a silent gasp, breathing seized suddenly, he realized that his some of his ribs had been broken, and he was only putting more pressure on them. Suddenly, another sharp pain collided with his stomach as someone kicked him, sending Legolas back onto his back. He coughed a few times, and opened his eyes; things were blurred for a moment as a reopened flesh wound on his forehead sent blood over his eyes, slightly blinding him.  
  
"What are you?" Eldera yelled kicking Legolas in the face.  
  
Legolas forced a smile onto his face; he wouldn't let his pride fall. "I am an elf." He responded.  
  
Eldera growled and sank down to his knees beside Legolas, and grabbed a handful of his blond hair, and lifted his head up. Legolas looked at the man who was grabbing his hair. "You think this is funny?" Eldera asked scowling.  
  
Legolas said nothing, but starred into Eldera's eyes.  
  
Eldera took Legolas' silence to say something else, his eyes started to glow, "It only took the girl about an hour or two before she broke."  
  
Legolas felt his heart stop for a moment, they had actually hurt her, after they said they wouldn't, "You lie." He spat.  
  
"Am I?" Eldera smiled, and snapped his fingers. Two guards came through the open cell door, carrying a limp body in their arms. They dropped her in front of Eldera, and turned to leave.  
  
Legolas knew that this was Arwen from the moment they brought her in, he broke away from Eldera's grasp and touched Arwen's face, he turned back to Eldera, who was silently laughing to himself, "what did you do to her?" he demanded.  
  
"I told you, we broke her." Eldera let out a cruel laugh that echoed through the cell.  
  
Legolas cursed, and turned back to Arwen. She looked unconscious, her eyes were closed, and several cuts crossed her face in a series of directions. Her robes were ripped and stained with blood. Legolas looked about her; her breathing was small, only rising slightly. Legolas figured that she might have a broken rib or two. Legolas turned his head, Arwen's body still in his arms. He had let her down, they hurt her and he couldn't stop it.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Arwen?" Legolas walked through the trees of Mirkwood, searching for his friend. He and Arwen had gotten into a little argument, and she had stormed out on him. But when she didn't come back for two hours, the prince had gotten worried, so he went searching for her. "Arwen?" he yelled again. He set his bow to the ground and closed his eyes, if he couldn't see her, he would listen for her. Birds' voices hundreds of leagues away, became very clear to him. He listened closer, there were deer running around in the distance, and then he heard it, a soft whimper that could be made only by Arwen came to Legolas' elven ears.  
  
Legolas bent down and grabbed his bow, and started to run to her. He ran for miles, that past by very quickly, and finally, he came to a clearing. Arwen's cloak was laid neatly on a large boulder closely to him. He picked it up, and looked around. Then, someone screamed, he knew it was Arwen. He dropped the cloak to the ground, and ran to where she was. There were more trees as he ran, but he knew he was getting closer to her.  
  
Arwen screamed again, and Legolas saw her as he neared the edge of the trees. There were hundreds of wolves surrounding her, all growling or licking their lips.  
  
Legolas cursed in his elven language, and pulled out three arrows, and fitted them in his bow, still running.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes as a wolf jumped at her; there was sound that split the air, which could only be made by an elven arrow. She opened her eyes, and looked around, the wolf that had made a move to attack her, now lay dead, with three arrows piercing its side. The rest of the wolves turned their attention to the spot where the arrow had come from. Arwen also turned, and saw the tall handsome figure of Legolas run out from the cover of the trees, an arrow fitted in his bow. She smiled, knowing that she was safe.  
  
Legolas let another arrow fly; it hit a wolf and lowered it to the ground. Several wolves began to run at him. Legolas pulled out an arrow and shot it, lowering the head of the group, then another arrow was fired, each one after another slaying the leader of the line.  
  
Still shooting the wolves, he made his way carefully towards Arwen. There was one wolf left, yet Legolas had run out of arrows.  
  
Arwen ran over to a dead wolf and plucked an arrow out of it. "Legolas!" she yelled and threw it over to him.  
  
The wolf jumped into the air, ready to attack. Legolas spun around and caught the arrow as it soared through the air. Not having time too fit it properly in his bow, he turned around again and through the arrow at the wolf, which killed it instantly.  
  
Legolas sank to the ground, panting. A hand rested on his shoulder, and Arwen bent down next to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry Legolas." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Legolas shook his head and pulled Arwen so that she was in front of him, and starred at her wet face. Brushing off her tears, he smiled, "I will always protect you Arwen." He said in the elven language they knew. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Always, I promise."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Legolas' eyes were filled with tears, but he blinked them away as he looked back at Eldera, "You can do whatever you want to me, I will do anything, but please, don't hurt her anymore."  
  
Eldera considered this for a moment, "You're saying," He sneered, "That you will do anything for me, and I can do anything to you, as long as I don't hurt her?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, "Yes." He wasn't regretting this, sure it would hurt, it might even kill him, but he would do anything for Arwen.  
  
"Alright, she will stay in her cell, unharmed by my men." Eldera smirked devilishly at Legolas as the two guards came back in, and pried Arwen from Legolas' hands.  
  
Two other guards came into the cell after Arwen had left, carrying chains. They picked Legolas up to his feet, which gave away instantly, and would have fallen back to the grounds had the guards not caught him in time, and held him up.  
  
Now, did Legolas notice just how much his legs hurt. The men bond his hands with the chains, and once they were done, let go of him, so that he fell instantly to the floor once again.  
  
"How pathetic." Eldera laughed shaking his head, "well, come on." He grabbed the end of the chain, and yanked it hard. Legolas was jerked forward, "Pick him up." Sighed Eldera. The two guards pulled Legolas to his feet. Eldera shot him a death glare, "You will walk, or the girl will die." Legolas had no choice, but to struggle forward. He took the first step, and doubled over, but just as quick, he straitened up, and took some more steps, he felt humiliated.  
  
As Legolas was dragged through the hall, he kept the pain of his legs to himself, he didn't complain, or show any signs of it hurting.  
  
Finally, when Legolas thought he could no longer walk, they came to a halt in front of a door. Eldera pushed it open, and jerked the chain into the room, causing Legolas to stumble after it.  
  
Legolas looked around, it was a musty room, blood stained the walls, and the floor. This was defiantly some place where he did not want to be.  
  
Then, a thought came to him, if they were to kill him in the end, then the whole deal about Arwen would die as well, and there would be no point to keep her alive. Legolas sighed out of frustration, though regretted this, due to the stress that it placed on his ribs. "Alright Legolas," he thought to himself, "Just stay alive until someone comes for you, then Arwen will be safe."  
  
Eldera walked over to a large cauldron looking pot in the corner that was steaming madly, and dipped a ladle that hung on the wall into it, and pulled it back out. This too began to steam, and hot water splashed out of it as he made his way back to where Legolas was.  
  
The guards roughly pushed Legolas down onto his hands and knees, and he sat there for a moment as shots of pain shot through his legs from the fall to his already injured knees.  
  
Legolas waited for what ever would happen next, he thought of Arwen, and kept her in his mind, this, he thought, might alleviate the pain. Then Eldera slowly poured the boiling water onto Legolas' back. Legolas shut his eyes and gripped the ground as best he could, but Arwen never lefty his mind. He could feel his skin burning away, and then he felt blood, it was falling from the freshly cut wound.  
  
"I don't care about making you scream anymore, elf," Eldera bent down and was parallel to Legolas' sweating face, "My new goal is to kill you, slowly."  
  
"What.did.I do?" Legolas gasped, he was half way lying in his own blood now, and would not be able to stand much more loss of it.  
  
Eldera laughed, "The king despises elves, he never like the fact that they were immortal, and he is not. There have been even more elves before you and your elf toy arrived, they all suffered the same fait in the end," Eldera whispered into Legolas' ear, "Death."  
  
Legolas shivered at the ice in Eldera's voice as he whispered into his ear. He didn't understand, most elves kept to themselves, and never disturbed anyone, yet here was someone who wanted to murder all of them, just because he couldn't be immortal? It wasn't all that great.  
  
"Orders were given to kill every elf that comes within our kingdom." Eldera yawned, and dumped the rest of the still smoldering water onto Legolas' back, and began to walk away.  
  
Legolas fell down as the water hit him, and his back strength gave away. He closed his eyes, and couldn't remember anything else that happened after that, he had lost to much blood, and now he was unconscious.  
  
When he finally did awaken, he was back in his old cell, and lying flat on his back. He tried to focus his eyes, but everything seemed to blur worse when he did.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but wonder about Arwen, in fact, that was all he could think about. He wondered how she could still trust him, he had promised to always protect her, and then asked her to run away with him, and led her senselessly into a trap, he shouldn't have asked her to come. Now what? If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.  
  
A/N- Ok, I promise to try not to make you wait too long this time! I promise! Ok, well, now here is where you review! Lol thank you! 


	3. Moving

Here it is, sorry for the long wait! LPI3  
  
Chapter 3: Moving  
  
King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, and Elladan and Elrohir sat together at a table in Elrond's house one afternoon discussing the missing royals.  
  
"Where in Middle Earth could they be?" Elladan asked looking out of the large window that showed the whole Rivendell Forest.  
  
"Have we checked all of the forests between here and Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked looking around at all those present.  
  
"We have searched every forest between here and Mordor, no man nor elf has seen them." Elrond sighed drumming his fingers against the cold wooden table.  
  
"Why would they run away from us?" Thranduil asked rubbing his forehead with fingertips.  
  
"Why do you not send Elladan and me to go out and search?" Elrohir suggested looking down at a large map of Middle Earth, "We are faster riders, and better fighters than most of your men, father, and we could scout the area and ask around."  
  
"Well, it would not hurt to send you boys out, I have never doubted your strength, and I know that you will do your best." Elrond thought a moment, and turned to face Thranduil, "What do you think Thranduil?" he asked  
  
Thranduil nodded his head, "I think it would be best that way."  
  
"All right then, we are ready to go now." Elladan smiled and stood up from the table.  
  
Elrohir also stood up and walked out of the room behind his brother.  
  
Elrond watched his sons leave. "They will bring back our children, I know it."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "Yes, they are smart and very talented young elves."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where should we search first?" Elladan asked getting up onto his horse once they were ready to leave.  
  
Elrohir pulled out his map. "Why don't we check these areas here, and ask around?"  
  
Elladan looked to where his brother was pointing and nodded in agreement.  
  
Then the boys rode off at great speed; they didn't want to waste any time, incase their sister was in trouble.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas slept on his stomach, because every time he turned over onto his back, the dust and dirt from the ground would get into his wounds on it. He only thought of Arwen now; he couldn't believe he had let her down. The only reason he stayed alive was in order to get her out of this place alive. If it weren't for her, he might have already given up all hope, but Arwen was too precious to him to just give up without a fight. He didn't know how long his body could keep up fighting, though.  
  
Legolas had developed a fever from being down in the cold wet dungeons for so long and he was sweating tremendously. He could barely open his eyes, because every time he did, the room would spin and everything blurred together. Eldera just laughed at him every time Legolas showed signs of his sickness.  
  
Eldera was commanded to keep an eye on Legolas now every day for hours at a time. The king was beginning to believe that if Legolas wasn't watched more often, he would figure out a way to get free. He said that elves could do whatever they wanted and they could do it in a heartbeat if they were left alone for one second.  
  
Legolas knew that this was just another one of the King's theories. Yes, the elves were smarter than most, and they could find ways out of almost anything, but it was almost impossible for an elf to come up with something as simple as an escape plan when they are locked behind bars. Elves couldn't do everything they wanted.  
  
It was now one week since Legolas and Arwen had been captured and taken to this place and Legolas had only seen Arwen once. He wondered, as he lay on the ground coughing like mad, where she was, and if she was all right. Images of her having to go through what he had to seep into his mind and he held back tears between coughing.  
  
The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and Legolas heard heavy footsteps marching down the giant stone steps. He knew that they belonged to Elder. Every morning, about this time, as Legolas imagined it was morning, Eldera would come in, insult him, kick him a couple of times, and then try to get something new out of him.  
  
Eldera walked over to Legolas' cell and looked at him through the bars, and then he placed the key into the lock and unlocked it. The door swung open instantly and Eldera walked in.  
  
Legolas sighed and kept his eyes shut; he did not need to see Eldera to know that he was circling around him, probably with that ridiculous smirk on his face.  
  
"The King wants you to be moved out of this cell and into a better secured one." Eldera said.  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Eldera kicked Legolas hard in the rib section where he already had broken bones, causing Legolas to double over in pain and start to cough again.  
  
"The King says that you have probably figured out a way to escape from this one, and he says that we should move you around every couple of weeks so that you cannot escape so easily."  
  
Legolas had not in fact figured a way out of his cell, but being moved into a different place was better than staying in this one, so he didn't object when several guards grabbed him and carried him up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was dropped into the new cell and hit his already sore back on the stone floor; he gritted his teeth at the pain it exhorted onto his wounds.  
  
The cell looked like his last one, but this time the bars were extra thick, and a small torn up mattress was lying in the corner. It was even a little warmer, but not by much.  
  
Eldera shook his head and slammed the barred door behind him as he left Legolas alone.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes and through the blurriness of them he could make out a long darkened hall through the bars, a single torch lit at other end of it, making the end of the tunnel slightly glow. He moaned and slowly got up onto his hands and knees, trying to push past the pain he was exhorting on every bone he was having to move. He pushed himself up to sit on his knees and sat panting for a moment.  
  
There were no guards patrolling this particular wing as far as he could see, but Legolas knew that if word got out that an elf had escaped down here, thousands of them would be searching every inch of this place. He needed to find a way to get out and find Arwen before he would be found missing, and with as many injuries as he had, that task would not be simple.  
  
Legolas had sat quietly, thinking for a moment, when he heard the sound of light breathing coming from near by. He turned his head and assumed that it was coming from a nearby cell, probably next to him. He couldn't figure out why the King would place him in a cell where there were other prisoners as well. He thought the King wanted him to be alone. He pushed the thought away and listened more closely for a moment.  
  
The breathing continued, very softly, as if the person were asleep. Legolas crawled over to the bars, and took hold of them before hoisting himself up onto his feet. He waited and leaned against the bars while his legs got used to standing- something he had not done for awhile. He peered out of his cell and into the one next to him. He could only see a small strip from the other cell due to not being able to have his head out of the bars.  
  
"Hello?" He called in a hoarse whisper. There was a moment's silence and then another voice spoke back to him.  
  
"Who is speaking to me?" It was the voice of an old man, or it sounded as one.  
  
Legolas' hope of the person being Arwen shattered. "Just a prisoner." He mumbled.  
  
"Well then, that makes two of us." The old man chuckled a little bit, and Legolas could hear him moving around in his cell. "What is your name then?"  
  
"My name is Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood." Legolas said proudly.  
  
"An elf. I thought I'd never see one of those again in my life." The old man's voice sounded in awe, but Legolas took no notice of it.  
  
"And you may never. I can not even see your. Tell me, what is your name?" Legolas tried to push his head a little farther so he could catch a glimpse of this man, but the bars were too thick and hard.  
  
"My name is not important right now," the man said, and Legolas could hear him laughing lightly again. "What matters is how you got here."  
  
Legolas did not see how this mattered one bit, but his father had always told him to respect and answer his elders when they spoke to him, so he answered. "I came with a companion, looking for an adventure."  
  
"And you thought getting captured would be an adventure did you?"  
  
Legolas rubbed his throbbing head. "We didn't mean to get captured."  
  
"As you say so." The old man's voice was becoming softer now, as if he wished to return to sleep.  
  
"Why is it that you are here old man?" Legolas asked.  
  
The man didn't speak for a while and Legolas questioned himself if he should ask again or give up, but then the man spoke. "It was a long time ago."  
  
This did not answer Legolas' question, but if it was all he would say, so be it.  
  
"You say you were traveling with a companion?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas thought of Arwen again and guilt knotted inside him once more.  
  
"Tell me; was this a young elven woman?"  
  
Legolas lifted his head. "Yes."  
  
"She went by the name of Arwen, yes, I remember her," the man's voice faded away for a moment as if he were remembering Arwen. "I remember her, yes, she was in that exact same cell you are in Legolas, and she was very sweet."  
  
Legolas felt as if the air in his lungs had been sucked out. Arwen had been in this same cell? Where was she now? "Where is she now old man?" Legolas tried not to sound too eager.  
  
"They took her out and removed her earlier this morning, I believe, right before you came." The old man coughed a few times, and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Legolas cursed in his elven tongue, and softly hit his head against the bars, not wanting to cause more damage than was already done. "Where are you Arwen?" He thought.  
  
The old man fell silent, and Legolas could hear his soft breathing, indicating that he had gone back to sleep. He sighed and stared down the empty corridor. The flickering light at the end of the hall put him in a trance and he sat down on the ground and fell asleep against the bars.  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan mounted onto his saddle and sighed as he stared at his brother who was parallel to him, staring down at a map, "Well, that is another city that doesn't know where they are. What is next?"  
  
"We haven't tried Theserians; it is the last place that I can think of." Elrohir shrugged and tucked the map away.  
  
"But Father says not to go there. Arwen wouldn't go against his wishes, would she?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "She does do what ever she wants and there is no stopping her when she does something."  
  
"Alright, let's go and see if they are there." Elladan turned his horse around, and headed into the direction of Theserians.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was aroused out of his sleep by the whispering voice of the old man. He was still in the sitting position that he was in before he fell asleep; sleep never felt so good to him.  
  
"Legolas," the man called.  
  
Legolas peered as far as the bars would allow him, into the man's cell.  
  
"I think I know a way to help your friend," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
"The elven maiden, Arwen, would talk about an escape plan that she had been planning, she told me what it was, if you're interested."  
  
Legolas responded quickly, he didn't need to know any details; this was his one chance to get out and rescue Arwen. "I am very interested," he said.  
  
The old man laughed. "Alright then, I will tell you. Lean your head toward my cell."  
  
Legolas listened to Arwen's plan. It did sound like something Arwen would come up with: it was very well planned out, and it might actually work; that was Arwen for you.  
  
The old man finished the plan and Legolas nodded, he would do it when Eldera came back later that day, but until then, he would have to think about how it would work.  
  
A/N- Ok, that was that chapter, and I am really sorry for all the waiting, I really am, but it is very hard. Oh, and thank you to my beta reader Black Hawk! You are the best! 


	4. The rescue

A/N-Sorry for the wait!!! Thank you guys for the great reviews! And a special thanks to Black Hawk! You're the greatest!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Legolas rolled over on the stone floor in his cell; the hallways outside of his bars were getting a little brighter which meant that the sun was beginning to rise. He pressed his ear against the stone floor trying to hear as best he could the stairs beneath him. Faint footsteps told him someone was coming up the stairs. He smiled to himself; he was going to get Arwen out.  
  
The squeaky door at the opposite end of the hall opened and three large men stepped through and made their way to Legolas who was curled up on the floor.  
  
One man pulled out a hoop of rings and fitted it into the lock on the cell. Swinging open the door, he stepped in, sneering at Legolas' back.  
  
He kicked Legolas in the back. "Get up." He demanded.  
  
Legolas began to slowly get up with his back to the men. He smiled through the pain exhorted in his back.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" The man asked getting ready to punch Legolas if he tried anything.  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head toward the men; they were all staring wide eyed at him. He clutched the stick tightly in his hands.  
  
~"Here, you will need this," the old man slid his wooden walking stick through the bars toward Legolas. Turning suddenly he swung the stick like a sword. He smacked the closest man in the side of the head dropping him instantly.~  
  
The other two men ran into the cell but Legolas hit both of them as well in several places. In a minute all of them were in one big heap.  
  
Legolas smiled and clutched his ribs before stepping over the men and leaving through the opened cage. He looked into the old man's cell that was next to his and walked over to it. "I owe you my life." He bowed his head and slid the stick, which had been the man's walking stick, back into the cell of the man.  
  
Legolas turned back to the empty hallway. Eldera would come soon when his guards did not come back with the elf. "Alright Arwen," he whispered and ran down the hall to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other then back at the castle guard. "We are searching for two elves," Elladan said.  
  
The man looked at the boys, slowly shifting his feet. "There are no elves here, go away." He spat at the ground in front of were the two elves stood.  
  
Elrohir looked disgusted. "Have you even seen them?" he asked keeping his voice calm.  
  
"No, now go away before I inform the guards." The man narrowed his eyes with a deep hate toward the elves.  
  
"Funny thing about us elves, we always know when someone is lying." Elladan said, glaring at the man.  
  
The man quickly pulled out his sword ready to strike at Elladan, but Elrohir got to the man first and pulled his long knife to his throat.  
  
"That is not very polite," Elrohir said grabbing the man's sword with his free hand and throwing it to the ground.  
  
"Where are they?" Elladan asked pulling out his own sword and pointing it at the man.  
  
The man looked nervously at the two of them and swallowed hard against the knife on his throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas ducked behind a stone column as two men walked by talking under their breath to each other.  
  
He shook his head and looked around. He was in a very large room; hundreds of stone columns reached the high ceiling. There were three doors on the far corner of the room.  
  
Looking around for anyone he ran between columns until he reached the doors. He pressed his ear against the first one- he could hear loud laughing and singing. It had to be full of the army men. The listened at the second door; there was no sound. He quickly opened the door just enough to see through. It was a small library with another door at the end of it. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"The old man said that Arwen was moved into a cell by the King's throne room but I can't find my way there without getting directions." Legolas thought moving towards the door.  
  
He listened intently at the door, and his blood froze. Eldera was in that room, with Arwen by the sound of it.  
  
"Where is he?" Eldera yelled. Legolas felt his face get hot with anger as he listened.  
  
Arwen didn't answer.  
  
Legolas held his breath; he couldn't go in there now- he was unarmed and Eldera would certainly have a dozen guards by him. And worse now that they knew he had escaped.  
  
Eldera began yelling again, ordering people to go and look for the elf. There was a sound of shattering glass indicating that Eldera broke a window.  
  
Legolas looked around; there had to be a way into that room without using the door, a passageway or a window. "Stairs." He whispered noticing spiral stairs that led up to the ceiling, with a small door at the top. He hastily ran to the stairs and began to climb; he could get right over the room and push out a ceiling tile then jump down taking every one by surprise.  
  
He cursed himself. "Legolas you fool, that will never work, just jumping down will kill you if it is a large room." He shook the thought out of his head. Justas long as Arwen was safe; he would jump to his death.  
  
He reached the door and quickly ran into the dark musty room. He cursed himself again. This could have been a room full of guards, and he didn't even listen! It was a good thing this room looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries. He knelt down to the ground and listened into the floor; Eldera was still yelling and Arwen was silent.  
  
Legolas swept away dust from the floor to find cracks that he could easily push through but a noise caught his attention.  
  
He stopped and listened. There was a rustling sound over behind a large box.  
  
Legolas moved slowly and quietly over to the box. Without having anything to protect himself with he clenched his fists as hard as he could- just in case.  
  
Peering around the corner of the box what he saw froze his blood again. "Arwen?" he whispered.  
  
Arwen sat against the wall; her hands were bound behind her, and her mouth was gagged. She looked at Legolas and smiled as her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Arwen, do not worry I'm here." Legolas grabbed her gently and pulled her into a hug. He then pulled off the cloth that was around her mouth.  
  
"Legolas, I thought you were dead for sure." Arwen cried as Legolas moved to her hands.  
  
"I will not die until you are out of here." Legolas said.  
  
"How did you find me up here?"  
  
"I was trying to get into the room beneath here; I thought that you would be in there. How did you get here?" Legolas untied the first knot.  
  
"It was a trap. They put me in here when they knew you had escaped. If you would have gone through that door a hundred soldiers would have killed you." Arwen couldn't help but smile, being reunited with her best friend.  
  
"There you are." Legolas whispered pulling off the rest of the rope.  
  
Arwen rubbed her sore red wrists before speaking again, "How are we going to get out of here? Surely guards will be every where searching for you."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "As long as they know you are still up here I think you have a pretty likely chance of getting out. I will just cause a diversion, and-"  
  
"I will not leave without you Legolas Greenleaf." Arwen said stubbornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why can't we escape together?"  
  
Legolas looked into Arwen's eyes and then sighed. "Alright, we will escape together." He took her hand and helped her up onto her feet. She stumbled for a moment, but then stood up straight.  
  
"What did they do to you Arwen?" Legolas asked watching her.  
  
"Nothing to be concerned about. but you," She looked at his numerous wounds with a worried expression.  
  
"I can last until we reach Rivendell." Legolas said.  
  
They moved towards the door. Legolas listened before opening the door a crack to see if there was anyone out there. He motioned for Arwen to follow once the coast was clear.  
  
They made their way slowly down the staircase and moved swiftly across the hall.  
  
Reaching the other door, Legolas listened again. "No one is there," he whispered and opened the door.  
  
Eldera stood there waiting for them, an evil grin across his face. "Why good morning." He said.  
  
Legolas moved back to Arwen, shielding her from him. Three guards stood behind Eldera, all looking meaner and bigger than the rest.  
  
"Tell me elf, what were you thinking about doing after you got out into the main hall?" Eldera sneered at the two elves.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at the ugly man. There had to be an escape- he couldn't do this to Arwen once more.  
  
"You have no chance, give up, and I might let you be taken back to your cells unharmed." Eldera let out a small laugh. He snapped his fingers, and his three guards walked past him towards Legolas and Arwen.  
  
This is you last chance, take it! "Wait," Legolas said quickly. The three men stopped and even Eldera looked bewildered.  
  
Arwen touched his shoulder as if to ask what he was thinking but Legolas paid no attention. "Take me and let her leave." He swallowed hard as Arwen let her hand fall from his shoulder.  
  
"Why should I do that?" Eldera asked, he looked as if he was actually considering this idea.  
  
Legolas bit his lip thinking up stories was not that easy, "She would be useless to keep. She will never speak, but if you were to keep me, I would eventually break. She would die before she did that." He could feel Arwen's glare on his back which was burning it worse than the boiling water had.  
  
Eldera thought for a moment. "You could be lying."  
  
Legolas tried to look offended. "I would never."  
  
Arwen mumbled under her breath- Legolas wished she could understand.  
  
"Alright, we will keep you and the girl will go." Eldera smiled.  
  
Legolas looked nervously at Eldera's lips, something wasn't right. "She goes free, right?"  
  
Eldera nodded over to Legolas signaling the guards.  
  
The men walked over to Legolas and grabbed his arms restraining him from moving.  
  
Arwen gasped as Eldera grabbed her arm. "Yes, there is no use for keeping you, though,"  
  
Legolas growled and struggled against the men's grips. "Let her go free." He shouted. One man kicked Legolas hard in his broken ribs. Legolas fell to his knees coughing but still trying to get free.  
  
"If I was to let you leave, you could tell your people and they would start a war. We couldn't have that, now can we?" Eldera sneered.  
  
Arwen tugged at her imprisoned arm. "Legolas!" she yelled.  
  
Eldera pulled out his sword from his belt. "Now watch, young elf, as your loved one dies because of a decision you made."  
  
"No!" Legolas yelled as Eldera brought down his sword at Arwen. He tried to lunge himself at him but couldn't get free. He closed his eyes cursing himself in all the languages he could think of.  
  
Arwen stared up at the blade coming towards her. She screamed knowing this was the end, but the sword never reached her. Another sword was plunged into the air and knocked Eldera's out of his hand and slid across the rotting floor.  
  
Arwen looked over at where the sword had come from. "Elrohir, Elladan!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes at the names. He, too, looked at the twins racing into the room, bows held ready with arrows fitted. Behind them dead men scattered the ground with arrows piercing their skins. He let out a smile.  
  
Eldera cursed and threw Arwen to the side and ran to grab his fallen sword.  
  
Elladan let off his arrow which soared through the air and struck the sword and it bounced away just as Eldera reached down to pick it up. The force made the sword slide a little more away from him.  
  
"Do not think about touching that," Elladan dared pointing his already fitted bow at Eldera.  
  
Elrohir pointed his bow in the direction of the three large men holding Legolas. "Let him free or you shall also meet the same fate as your companions behind us."  
  
The three men growled and reluctantly pushed Legolas from them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Legolas sighed in the elvish tongue.  
  
"Sorry. Ada needed to be sure you were gone for good." Elrohir laughed.  
  
Legolas stood up clutching his ribs; he let out a small moan. "What do you plan to do now?" he asked.  
  
Elladan, bow still on Eldera, walked over to the sword on the ground and picked it up, carefully making sure Eldera wasn't planning on doing anything. "We plan on getting out of here."  
  
Arwen also stood up but avoided Legolas when he looked over her way. He Sighed; he knew he deserved it. "How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Kill all of them." Elrohir said in the elvish tongue smirking at Eldera who continued to glare at the elf.  
  
"I need a bow." Legolas said responding in elvish.  
  
"You are in no condition to fight. Let us get going before more come out," Elrohir motioned for Eldera to walk over to the other three men.  
  
He did, reluctantly, and when he passed Elrohir he spit at his feet. Elrohir only smiled at him.  
  
Elladan strung his bow across his back once Elrohir had taken over the guard of the prisoners. He walked over to a window on the far side of the room. Legolas watched with curiosity. Elrohir examined the glass and then elbowed it as hard as he could, braking the window. Shards of glass fell all around him and cutting his elbow as a result.  
  
"You four," Elladan said. "Up those stairs," He nodded towards the large spiral staircase.  
  
Elladan let an arrow fly as one of the large men made to hit him. The arrow pierced the man in the heart, dropping him instantly. He fitted another arrow quickly. "I do not have all of this day. Go!" He demanded.  
  
The remaining three men glared at Elladan and began to climb, Elladan walking behind them.  
  
"This way Arwen, Legolas," Elrohir called from the broken window.  
  
Legolas and Arwen made their way to him.  
  
"It is not too far from the ground- will you be able to jump?" Elrohir asked peering out at the ground below.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Yes, we will be able to." Elrohir nodded back to her.  
  
Elladan made his way back down the stairs having just locked the three men up in the room Arwen had been prisoner in. "Come, we cannot linger here, some one will soon come and see their fallen companions." He slung his bow over him and leaped gracefully through the window and landed down on the ground a few feet below.  
  
"You go next Arwen," Elrohir helped Arwen get out safely and Elladan met her down on the ground and helped her into a saddle.  
  
"You next, Legolas," Elrohir turned and stared at Legolas, "Are you sure you can do this? You could get worse with your injuries."  
  
"I will be fine," Legolas said and pulled himself up to sit on the window sill.  
  
Before Legolas could jump out, though, an arrow soared through the air, stabbing the young elf in the back.  
  
Elrohir pulled out his bow firing arrows at the crowd of soldiers running into the room. "Elladan!" He yelled.  
  
Legolas gasped for breath. He sat dazed for only a moment. The last thing he remembered as he fell out of the window and down to the earth was that everything was suddenly dark.  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen and Elladan screamed in unison. Elladan ran forward and caught the prince in his arms before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Is he all right?" Arwen asked getting off her horse and running to him as well.  
  
"He has been shot with a poisoned arrow; we have to get him to Ada." Elladan said pulling out the arrow releasing red blood. "Elrohir, hurry!"  
  
Elladan pushed Legolas up onto his horse and seated himself behind the unconscious prince holding onto him with one hand.  
  
Arwen jumped onto the other horse and waited for Elrohir to come.  
  
Elrohir suddenly appeared in the window and shot one last arrow before he jumped out and ran over to Arwen.  
  
Elladan kicked his horse in the flanks making him run. Elrohir and Arwen soon caught up. "How bad is he?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"We have to get him to Rivendell as soon as possible," He looked down at Legolas. "How many of them were there?" He called.  
  
Elrohir looked behind him. "Two dozen I did not finish them, they would have informed the king by now."  
  
"Then let us not linger here," Elladan said and whispered into his horse's ear. The horse snorted as in agreement and broke into a faster run.  
  
The sky soon filled with arrows. Elladan cursed at them. He turned, "I think they have informed the king." He said sarcastically.  
  
Behind the elves the horizon was filled with dark shapes; the men were coming at a quick pace eager to catch up.  
  
"They will be on us in an hour or two," Elrohir said grinding his teeth together out of frustration.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Arwen asked clutching onto Elrohir's robes.  
  
"Don't worry Arwen," Elladan said holding tighter onto Legolas' limp figure.  
  
~*~  
  
"We can not hold them off any longer, Elladan!" Elrohir shouted letting off one more arrow. "I am out of arrows!"  
  
Elladan cursed. The men were now half a mile off of them and now Elrohir was out of arrows  
  
"Will we stay and fight?" Elrohir asked looking at his brother.  
  
"Do we have any other option?" Elladan said.  
  
"Yes, there is one other option," Arwen smiled pointing in front of them.  
  
Her brothers looked to where she was pointing. A league away, a thousand marching Rivendell and Mirkwood elves marched to their rescue.  
  
Elladan laughed. "We just have to keep going until we reach them, then." He said.  
  
Elrohir ducked a poisoned arrow. "How much time do you give them?" he asked.  
  
"We will be with them in twenty minuets, if we ride faster." Elladan responded looking back behind him, "but they will be on us in ten."  
  
"Ride then!" Arwen shouted. 


	5. The end

A/N- Thank you all for reviewing! I loved them all, you guys are great! LPI3  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He was in a white room in a bed of silky white sheets. He sat up and clutched his chest as he remembered the pain. He moaned silently.  
  
"You are awake then." Legolas turned to see the two young elven Princes, Elladan and Elrohir standing side by side in the door way.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, but how?" Questions began to form in his head. He wasn't sure of how he got in this room and he wasn't sure what had happened to get him there.  
  
"So you do not remember then?" Elladan walked gracefully over to Legolas' bed and sat down on a chair next to it.  
  
Legolas shook his head and looked down at his bare bandaged chest.  
  
"Your injuries were very severe. Ada was not for sure if you would make it or not ." Elrohir said seeing the confused look on Legolas' face.  
  
"Arwen is of course worried something awful about you." Elladan smiled.  
  
Legolas looked up panicking. "Arwen, how could I have forgotten? Where is she? Is she well?"  
  
"Calm down Legolas," Elladan assured using his elven tongue. "She is fine, but resting. No serious wounds as far as we could see."  
  
Legolas calmed himself and laid back onto the soft pillow. "I did not mean to get her into that," he whispered.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Legolas looked up at the voice; Arwen was standing behind Elrohir, smiling.  
  
"Elladan?" Elladan looked over at his brother and nodded; stood up and followed him out of the door.  
  
Arwen closed the door behind the elves and turned back to Legolas. They stared at each other for a time in silence.  
  
"Arwen, I-"  
  
"Please, don't say you are sorry," Arwen said as she walked over to Legolas' side.  
  
"But I am. If I hadn't asked you to come none of this would have happened to you." Legolas looked into Arwen's eyes and saw sadness.  
  
She shook her head, "It would not have happened to me but you might be dead now." She took Legolas' hand into hers and smiled, "I would have lost you forever."  
  
Words failed Legolas so he lay there and stared into Arwen's eyes.  
  
There was a cough from the doorway. The two young elves turned and looked- Thranduil and Elrond stood there.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond said and gestured for her to leave. She gave one more look to Legolas and then hurried out of the room.  
  
"Father, Lord Elrond." Legolas addressed the elders properly as they sat down on two of the chairs by the bed.  
  
"Legolas, do you remember what happened?" Thranduil asked cutting to the chase.  
  
Legolas looked down and nodded. "I didn't want to put Arwen in that danger, I swear it."  
  
"We know that Legolas," Elrond assured him. "We just want to know what happened."  
  
Legolas recalled the last couple of months, which Elrohir had told him they were gone for, and by the time he had finished, the two older elves were shaking their heads in disbelief.  
  
"Do we know why they hate elves so much?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I cannot understand why they would do this."  
  
"From the impression I got, they seemed very territorial. They kept saying how much they hated when elves especially came onto their land."  
  
"Well, we won't have to worry about them any longer." Elrond said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Elrond sent an army into Theserians; they should be getting the upper hand on this one I may presume?" Thranduil looked over at Elrond who nodded in assurance.  
  
"So, that is it then. Rivendell's army will clear out the area and everything is alright. That is all they will deserve?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Legolas, I can not imagine what happened to you for those months, but please try to think about what would happen if we tortured them as they did to you, we would gain more enemies that way." He stopped and then added, "I believe we have Eldera in captivity in the cells."  
  
Legolas sighed, "I just can't take back the feeling of seeing the worry in her eyes there."  
  
"She will be fine, nothing too bad happened. They will get what they deserve." Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You have to get some sleep."  
  
"You and I shall return to Mirkwood tomorrow evening." Thranduil said as he and Elrond exited.  
  
Legolas looked over his bandaged body: they were on his legs, across his chest, and on his arms; some of the wrappings were soaked in blood. He sighed again and lay down. Arwen hadn't been hurt badly, but what if she had been? What if she had died? It would have all been his fault. He wasn't going to let Eldera just get a sentence for what he did to Arwen- he was going to get what he did to her. Legolas would make sure of it.  
  
~~  
  
Legolas crept through the dark halls that night after all the lanterns had gone out. He was clothed now in his prince clothing. His destination was close, just in this door and down the stairs.  
  
The stairs echoed with every step Legolas took. He finally reached the bottom and looked around. It was darker than outside and smelled strongly of hay and was very humid. Two dark halls were on either side of him, each leading into a separate dungeon. He chose the one on the right.  
  
Eldera's cell was now in front of him. He couldn't see into it due to the darkness, but he knew Eldera was in there.  
  
"How does it feel to be on that side of the cage?" Legolas asked resting his head on a steel bar peering into the cell. A shadow moved from inside, followed by that haunting laugh.  
  
"Well, well is that you Prince Legolas?" The voice asked in a mocking tone. "Did think I would see you again. I thought you had died."  
  
"You assumed wrong." Legolas spat. He didn't let the pure disgust hide from his voice.  
  
The man laughed. "And how is the missy?" he asked.  
  
Legolas grew very angry. "You have no right to ask about her."  
  
"I think I do, you see her and I, we shared a thing, and it was wonderful." The man laughed again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, his heart began to beat very fast.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Eldera paused. "Her lips are very sweet, have you noticed?" He was going to say something else, but Legolas cut him off as he sent an arrow through the bars. Eldera gasped and there was a thud as his body hit the ground.  
  
Legolas panted, his bow was still in his hand. He backed up to the other side of the hall and leaned on the wall. It was a lie, she would never kiss that man, and she couldn't. He bit his lip, he was jumping to a conclusion, and he had to see Arwen.  
  
He ran down the hall and back up the echoing stairs. He ran all the way into the women's corridor and into Arwen's room.  
  
Arwen was asleep in her bed when Legolas rushed in. She opened her eyes to see him pacing on the floor. "Legolas?" she asked and sat up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to know Arwen," Legolas hesitated for a moment but he needed to know the truth. "Did you... did you share a... a kiss with Eldera?"  
  
Arwen was silent for a moment and then bowed her head. "let me explain Legolas." she walked over to him. "I can not exactly understand why I did it, I forgot who he was."  
  
"You forgot?" Legolas laughed sarcastically. "Oh I see, you thought he was your father maybe?"  
  
Arwen began to cry. "No, I wasn't right! I think they did something to me... he just was not him."  
  
Legolas bit his lip; he didn't know what to do. "Who was he?"  
  
"Legolas, I don't-"  
  
"Who was he Arwen?" Legolas protested.  
  
"He was you Legolas, when ever he was around, I saw you." Arwen rested her head on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I don't understand," Legolas said. "Why?"  
  
"Like I said, I think they did something to me, but I was happy when he, or you, was around." She looked up into his face. "I did not mean any harm."  
  
"Well, you do not have to worry about Eldera anymore." Legolas hesitated.  
  
"Why not?" Arwen looked confused.  
  
"I killed him." Legolas whispered.  
  
Arwen was silent for a moment. "You killed him... why, how?"  
  
"I was confused. He said you kissed him and I panicked and I shot him with my arrow." Legolas pulled away from Arwen, "why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I didn't want it to be real. Do you think I enjoyed kissing him?" Arwen asked.  
  
"You mean kissing me," Legolas turned to the window and looked out at the sky.  
  
"No... I..." Arwen lost her words.  
  
"I understand Arwen," Legolas turned back to her and smiled.  
  
"No you don't, Legolas, you and I have never kissed. When I thought that was you and you kissed me, I was happy, you can not understand that, so I wanted to be around him." Arwen wiped away the tears on her face. "I didn't know it wasn't you, I was hallucinating."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I am not going to blame you Arwen, but I am sorry I can not give you what you want."  
  
Arwen let more silent tears escape from her eyes as Legolas walked past her to the door. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"You were happy with me, but it wasn't me, so I do not know if I can give you the same pleasure... it wasn't me." Legolas bit his lip. He didn't want to make Arwen cry, he never wanted to hurt her, but it wasn't him she had been kissing.  
  
"Please Legolas, do not leave me." Arwen grabbed onto Legolas' arm, "I swear I love you."  
  
Legolas paused, what was he doing? He turned back to her, "I love you too Arwen." He smiled, "I don't know what came over me, but I love you too."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then Legolas bent his head down and kissed Arwen.  
  
"How was it?" he asked as they pulled away. "Is it me?"  
  
Arwen laughed. "It was better." She leaned in again and kissed him.  
  
"Well, I say, that is a wonderful ending." Elladan whispered as he and his brother stood on their balcony and looked at Legolas and Arwen through the window into her room.  
  
"I would say it." Elrohir said, "I wonder what took them so long to figure out that they loved each other?"  
  
"I knew it from the beginning." Elladan said.  
  
"I believe everyone did." Elladan laughed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
A/N- Thank you everyone! Well, this story is now completed! I would like to thank my beta reader very much, she was a wonderful help. Well, that is it! LPI3 


End file.
